Pizza is traditionally cut using any of several different cutting tools, each of which has its own shortcomings. In restaurants, some kitchens use large knives with handles on each end to cut the entire diameter of the pizza at once. This is a very specialized tool that is too large and bulky for most kitchens. Many people use a pizza wheel that includes a circular blade carried on an axle, with a handle that allows the user to wheel the cutting blade across the diameter of the pizza. The handle typically extends in a direction along a diameter from the center of the cutting wheel. Though it can be effective, it is often difficult to hold the handle in a way that allows sufficient force to cut fully through the pizza in a first pass. Accordingly, the pizza wheel can be difficult to use with pizzas having thick crusts or that otherwise require substantial force to cut through.